


Club 'Dance as One' - Managers' Observations

by arthur_177



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU-Strip Club, Alternate Universe, Gen, avengers kinkmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_177/pseuds/arthur_177
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha doesn't like surprises, and Pepper doesn't like paying people to enjoy the show. As a result, rather than having security staff for this sort of thing, the managers of Dance as One, Manhattan's most tasteful and health-and-safety conscious strip club, tend to find themselves in the office observing their employees more often than not.</p><p>As it's a strip club and not a bank, cocktails tend to be allowed in the office. </p><p>Or: Inevitable AU, No. 5: Strip Club</p>
            </blockquote>





	Club 'Dance as One' - Managers' Observations

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how that happened, but I appear to have written a strip club AU. I blame the kinkmeme: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/11264.html?thread=26163200#t26163200.

Natasha doesn't like surprises, and Pepper doesn't like paying people to enjoy the show. As a result, rather than having security staff for this sort of thing, the managers of Dance as One, Manhattan's most tasteful and health-and-safety conscious strip club, tend to find themselves in the office observing their employees more often than not. As it's a strip club and not a bank, cocktails tend to be allowed in the office.

Pepper is watching screen 3 while Natasha mixes another round. They've been running this club together for the past five years, and it's a good arrangement. Pepper has the head for business, Natasha has the head for the type of business that doesn't involve departmental meetings with a strict dresscode. It works.

On screen 3, Thor is giving a performance of what a life-action adaptation of Beowulf might look like if it was regularly performed without clothing. Tony may mock him for his English Literature degree and his tendency to quote Shakespeare or the Prose Edda, but wearing nothing but briefs with Mjölnir embroidered subtly but with all obvious implications, he is one of the club's favourites. Tony, who's playing up the 'geeks are sexy' trope, isn't half bad himself with his superhero-esque LED designs and his extrovert personality which transfers brilliantly to the stage. On screen four, Steve is flashing the audience his most winning smile as he slips his stars-and-stripes t-shirt inch by inch up his flawless chest. Pepper draws her eyes away from the view to accept the drink from Natasha. "Quite the sight, isn't he", Natasha says. Pepper nods. "And to think we weren't sure about him when he interviewed, all shy and blushing and stammering his art school fee explanation. Does he still have that admirer, the adorable guy in the suit?" Natasha points to the corner of the screen where a middle-aged man who in all likelihood escaped from his office job for a socially slightly unacceptable night out is trying his best not to stand out in the crowd while not taking his eyes of Steve at the same time. "Speak of the devil. The star-spangled costume seems to really do it for some. Or maybe it's just Steve's abs."

Pepper takes a sip from her drink as her eyes move to screen 2. "Speaking of abs. I can't believe I missed how ripped he's gotten. That's quite a show he's putting on there." In her experience, most guys tend to be a bit reserved about poles, considering them girly and not dignified enough, but Clint? Clint's wrapping himself around the metal as if he was made for it, flashing the audience seductive grins in addition to his bare chest. The first bars of Velvet Underground's Venus in Furs comes faintly through the closed office door, and Clint elegantly drops to his knees, hands behind his back, eyes to the ground before he flashes the crowd another eyeliner-enhanced smile and moves back to the pole with the elegance of a cat, just wearing more leather. Pepper's been in this business for a while now, but she still can't help but swallow. "I'm a little jealous of you sometimes."

Natasha flops down into the chair next to her, drink in hand, feet on the tech console, and winks at her. "And you don't even know what he gets up to on the pole we have in the bedroom."

She raises her glass to Pepper, and Pepper toasts back before taking a look at screen 5 to see how Bruce, who has 'incredible' in his stage name for a reason, has decided to entice the audience today. Pepper has very little regrets in her life, but buying this club and hiring this team is definitively not one of those.


End file.
